Jim Curry
|image= The_Quest_Wikia-Jim_Curry-infobox_01.jpg |Gender= Male |Age= 22 |Hair color= Blonde |Eye color= Blue |Marital status= |Status= |Aliases= |Family= |Relationships= |Pet(s)= |Friends= |Enemies= |Hobbies= |Strengths= |Weaknesses= |Education= |Occupation= |Phobia(s)= |Season(s)= 1 |First appearance= Episode 1 |Last appearance=Episode 10 }} is a "Paladin" - a competitor on the ABC fantasy competition series The Quest. Personal Bio Jim grew up in the wilderness with his park ranger father. He is a member of a Hogwarts virtual choir and is also a member of the University of Arkansas Quidditch team.Official bio (Section below taken from ABC.com - Jim Curry's profile) What is your earliest memory of the fantasy genre? What made you become a fan? - My earliest memory of the fantasy genre would be my introduction to the Harry Potter novels when I was in the second grade. My love for this series led me to attend midnight book releases and movie premieres as the series progressed. I became a fan because I was able to grow up with Harry in the Wizarding World that I so longingly wished to live in. In these books, I learned life-changing lessons in bravery, friendship, and love. What’s the craziest thing you've done in the name of fandom? - My craziest fandom moment occurred during my sophomore year of high school when I convinced my parents to drive me from Little Rock to Tulsa to a "Wrock" ("Wizard Rock," the music genre dedicated to the Harry Potter series) concert held in a library of all places! It was wild and crazy fun and I remember ending up on stage at least once! What is your guilty pleasure when it comes to the fantasy genre? - As a future librarian and lover of books, my guilty pleasure is reading a lot of teen and young adult literature (mostly fiction). The stories are usually quick to hold my attention with magical or dystopian plots. Adults should be able to walk confidently through book stores purchasing these works and encourage others, young and old, to read these fantastic stories. How do you define hero? - To me, a hero is someone who strives to make the world a better place through even the smallest acts of good. Whether you are stopping a meteor from hurtling into a city or holding a door open for a little old lady, it all boils down to the people you are standing up for. Heroes are selfless, often overlooking the fact that that they are heroes until called into action. Who is your real-life hero and why? - A real hero in my life is my 4th grade teacher, Jeff Whitlow. Jeff introduced me to a ton of fantasy literature, taught me to stand up for myself, and helped me to embrace my extroverted side by challenging me to step outside my comfort zone. He puts his students and his own kids first and has remained one of my good friends, role models, and personal heroes since I was his student. Describe yourself in three words. - Athlete, Bibliophile, Hufflepuff. Meet The Paladin: Memorable Quotes "How do you make a dragon cry? How do you make a dragon cry to produce a tear?" "Screw Steve's Secret Show." Add a quote now! References